


Family Matters

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: If Chiley Were Canon [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M, Rise of A Ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Mainly just Riley being a good boyfriend to Chase so he can spend time with Chloe, and Tyler is little bit of a brat.





	Family Matters

Riley ignored the glare Tyler kept sending him, though it was really more pouting like a toddler then anything else.

True the battle with Fury could have been quicker and easier with Chase but by no means was he the deal breaker so Riley had taken the chance and dragged them out without Chase against Tyler's orders and prevented him from calling their remaining ranger. Shelby had agreed whole heartedly with his decision and the remaining members had just gone with it.

Though he knew Tyler didn't get it, and Riley wasn't about to dangle the red rangers mother as an example so he'd deal with the mild temper tantrum so his boyfriend could spend time with his sister. Well he would have if Shelby hadn't shooed him off to the skate park with a grin.

The southerner smiled as he leaned against the light, watching Chase who taught his sister with a patience and focus that was present no other time and Riley was suddenly struck by what an amazing father Chase would be. It was a thought that made him blush furiously, they hadn't even slept together yet never mind kids.

Turning back to the lesson Chloe was slowly getting use to the balance and by the way her older brother was smiling she was doing well for a beginner.

"Riley!" The little Kiwi had noticed him and jumped off the board and charged over to give the blond a hug. He laughed a little surprised but squeezed back.

"Hey Chloe, been having fun?" She bounced her head before taking his hand, telling him all about both her day and the bits and pieces that had been going on at home since they'd last caught each other on skype.

He shouldn't been so surprise that when they were close enough Chase pulled him into a kiss, deep and loving but still relatively chaste kiss, causing Chloe to giggle. It sent something warm through him that his boyfriend was comfortable showing his family they were together, more then the occasional peck Chloe and Amiria, had witnessed via wifi. Riley was still terrified to tell his own family he was gay, never mind let them see him with his boyfriend.

Neither ranger wanted to leave when their coms went but Riley knew he couldn't cover for Chase this time and they had to leave, they never thought Chloe would follow them and both of them felt their hearts stop when they realised she was there but at least some minor good had come out of it with Philip and far more importantly she was completely safe.

It was only after Philip left though that Tyler finally decided to confront Riley about his earlier decision.

"What were you thinking earlier? You had no right? We needed Chase and what? Him goofing off was more important?" And right then and there Riley had never wanted to slap someone more.

"Is that what you think? Goofing off?" The southerner scoffed his accent suddenly thicker and when Shelby tried to interfere he held up a hand to stop her. "I had every right Tyler this is a team not to mention it was so he could spend time with his sister, his family, the one he left to be a ranger remember."

Tyler was so surprised at being shoved back he land flat on his ass.

"If we had needed Chase I would have called, but we didn't, don't complain to me just because you wanted an easier way out." He left the red ranger there looking completely ashamed as the other rangers tried to decided what was the best thing to do was leave it be. And Tyler did make an awkward apology after wards but what he was really interested in was the way Chase thanked him back at his apartment. The Kiwi really did have a smart mouth.


End file.
